


We Got This

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Injury, You own a cabin, and Garth is your guest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Your husband of ten years divorces you and takes off with someone new (what a dick right?) He doesn’t know you’re pregnant though.  Fast forward and your girl is grown up, and you run a hostel of sorts out of your cabin - and guess who shows up to stay for a few nights?  Garth.





	1. Chapter 1

When your husband of ten years divorced you and then ran off with someone else, you were devastated. You were planning on telling him the happy news - you were pregnant and it was going to be a girl. “Don’t you worry baby girl, we’ll make it through this. We don’t need that asshat in our lives. We got this.” That became your personal mantra during the pregnancy. During the last month, you had found a beautiful cabin in the woods for sale. You called the necessary numbers, filled out all the correct paperwork and with the money you had from the divorce, you just bought the cabin outright. This is where you wanted your daughter to grow up. Rubbing your stomach gently, you took in the mountain air and smiled brightly for the first since he left.

You heard the front door open and close, confusing you for a second. Dusting off your hands, you made your way to the front desk and there he was. He had his hands behind his back and was looking around, when your daughter ran straight into his legs.

“Sorry mister.” The two of you chuckled as he leaned down to help her up.

“It’s alright little lady.” He said with a wink and your daughter’s cheeks turned pink and she giggled as she ran off. “I’m guessing she’s bashful?”

“Not usually. Cheryl is a ball of energy, as you can see.” You pointed down the hall where she was playing. Garth nodded as you turned back towards him. “Okay so welcome, how many are staying with you?”

Garth leaned forward on to the counter and you looked him over. “Just me, I needed to get away for awhile.”

You nodded while you got info out of him. You learned that his name was Garth, he was a hunter (you retired when you were married and you stuck to strictly to research for others.) and he needed a place to decompress after this last case. 

“I can understand.” He bounced on the balls of his heel and you chuckled. You gave him a small tour of the cabin - pointing out where the kitchen and bathroom were. Cheryl ran past the two of you and told her to slow down before she hurt herself or someone. He followed you upstairs and you showed him to an empty room. “No one usually stays up here, so the room should be clean.” 

“I should be fine from here. I don’t want to take up anymore of your time.”

The words were barely out of your mouth when you heard a major crash downstairs. Your eyes widened as you ran down the stairs, Garth following right behind you.

“Cheryl no!” You gathered her small body in your arms, and Garth for once was unsure of what to do. “You can’t leave me baby, you can’t. A tear ran down cheek as Garth pulled out his phone and texted someone.

“Your daughter is going to be just fine.” You looked up and noticed a set of piercing blue eyes looking down at you.

“How do you know?” You were generally confused on how someone could’ve gotten here so fast and you glanced over at Garth. He smiled at you and waited for Castiel to heal your daughter.

“This here is Castiel - he’s an angel of the lord.”

“That still doesn’t explain why he’s in my home…”

“I was just cashing in a favor that Sam and Dean owed me.”

“You’re that Castiel? I don’t know what to say besides thank you.”

Cas smiled and you brushed some of the hair away from Cheryl’s face. “She wasn’t badly hurt. Just a very big bump and with Cas’s mojo - she’ll be healed in no time.”

Cheryl stirred in your arms and you hugged her tighter. “Mommy, I can’t breath.” You loosened your grip and she looked up.

Garth ruffled his hair as she pulled away from you. Cheryl tackled Garth with a hug and a kiss to the cheek. You smiled at Garth, and Cas vanished when he saw that Cheryl was all right. Maybe just maybe having Garth here would be the start of something new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s two months after Cheryl’s accident and some bonding has taken place.

It had been a couple of months since Cheryl’s accident and Castiel was right. She was back to being the ball of energy she normally was but with one exception. Cheryl was sticking to Garth’s side like glue. You were worried after it happened of course but when Garth extended his stay, you released the breath you didn’t realize you holding. He smiled at you and the butterflies in your stomach went crazy.

The two of them were playing out back when you saw a beautiful black car pull up the driveway. No one knew where you were but when the two of them reached the front door, you gasped. 

“We’re looking for someone and we hope you can help us. Tall lanky looking dude, kind of weird and likes hugs?”

“Garth isn’t a cupid.” 

“So he is here?”

“Yeah follow me.” You led the boys around back and Cheryl was being carried on his back. Smiling you called out to the two of them, and Garth glanced to the right of you and saw the boys. 

“Sam, Dean what are you guys doing here? Better yet, how’d you find me?”

“Castiel told us, we sort of need your help with a case.” You sighed as he put Cheryl down and she ran over to you. 

“Y/N, could you give us a few minutes” You nodded and walked away with Cheryl in hand. You left the back door unlocked for Garth and got started on making lunch. 

“Cheryl what sounds good for lunch?” You laughed as she was thinking. 

“Bacon cheeseburgers and fries!”

You heard the three of them still talking and as you got everything you needed, you turned your head briefly and Garth was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. “There’s a hunt those boys need my help on.” Pausing for a second, you turned to face him. He grinned as he held his arms open for you. 

You stepped into his arms, he pulled you closer. ’It’s now or never.’ You licked your lips and wrapped your arms around his waist. He met your eyes and you covered his lips with yours. Pulling away with a blush, you buried your face in his chest. “You come back to us safely you hear.”

“Of course, we’ll talk about us when we get back okay?” He held you tighter and he felt you head move. Who knew that when your husband took off, you would find someone who made you feel this way once again. “However Dean heard what Cheryl asked for lunch, and wants to eat before taking off.”

You laughed as he kissed you briefly before releasing you to cook. “I better get cooking then.”


End file.
